Page 40
Digitization #1st force recon co. log -- Cpt. Veronica Oberst ##Light resistance @ silo, 19:45 secure ##"I've been asked to locate Howard Strong -- he's one of our assets -- and turn him over to Agent Karyo" ##Dr.s Sue Ferguson, Royce Davison, Elroy Jones (not Dr.), Roy Calloway (not Dr.), Jessica hutchens (not Dr.), Yuri Alibek all deceased. ##Dr. L. Bernard captured, Dr. Hanako Miyase is listed as "Deceased(?)" #Another map instance -- zoom on SoCal. North not visible ##Line in AZ -- same maps as before ###May be an artifact from the high res texpacks #Datacubes have Helios image #Strong -- Karyo -- "Changed the security launch computers and loaded them up behind some ICE." -- ICE breakers? ##Simons wanted at least one alive for interrogation ###Pre or post-mortem cube? Assuming pre ##"little chance any of the other team members could interfere now" #Dr. Bernard: "Seems like this sort of thing is always happening to the US military." #Nuclear missile to hit A51 ##Terminals back to Page industries -- still Daedalus protocol #Savage: "It's gonna be a sunny day @ Area 51..." Page: "Just like your lab work, Savage. Premature celebration." "We have a few minutes to kill before we destroy the missile...might as well kill you, too." Analysis #Female? Must be a Woman in Black, but they're unranked or extremely high. ##Simple log follows. ##Howard Strong was a double-agent working for MJ12 all along then. Karyo must be the MIB/WIB in charge of the place then. ##List of those killed or captured. ##Why is Hanako Miyase listed with the question mark? Never mentioned in-game. He must have escaped into the ventilation/coolant areas below the silo during the attack. See later pages for potential body find. #The map from Vandenburg appears again! Same as before. ##Slight discrepancy with AZ, no change otherwise. #Also potential change with the HR texpacks -- datacubes hold a default image that is strikingly similar to the Helios InfoLink picture. #ICE is mentioned a few times in the game as a security measure; JC's computer hacking skill is called an "ICE Breaker". A quick search comes up with three main acronyms -- Intrusion Countermeasure Electronics, first popularized in William Gibson's Burning Chrome, are semi-physical manifestations of virtual firewalls. To clarify, should JC travel through cyberspace itself in a physical form of some kind, ICE would literally be firewalls. The Nameless Mod clarifies that this is probably the official definition of ICE in Deus Ex. The other two acronyms are In-Curcuit Emulator, which is a software debugging device that allows a user to monitor and/or access a given system by typically emulating the processor. Interactive Connectivity Establishments are essentially routing and problem resolution protocols for a network, and are the least likely to be appropriate for use as the ICE acronym in the context of Deus Ex. ##Simons wanted a single scientist alive -- you'll find him in the bathroom. Dr. Hanako Miyase is nowhere to be found, as I recall. ###It is assumed that this attack started (or at least the orders given) while Simons was on the way to or arriving at the Sub-Base or Ocean Lab. ##Some scientists appear to have been left alive, judging by this comment. They must have been executed shortly before your arrival. #How apt. It's always something. #So this isn't an ordinary high-yield cruise missile -- this thing is definitely atomic and ready to ruin someone's day. ##Daedalus is still present; the UI must be hard-coded and not modifiable through UnrealScript on a per-map basis then. Or the devs didn't know when Helios would merge or some situation comparable to that. Or perhaps Daedalus still exists in some form separate from Helios, as mentioned earlier (see 9 here)? #So Savage is arrogant when it comes to his lab work too? What is with the hubris of the characters here? I understand that it's a central theme to the game, but these guys are just being assholes now. Page 41 Category:Project Pages